


Пообещай, что никуда не отпустишь [Say You Won't Let Go]

by Ronni_Right



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Issues, Family friendship, M/M, Omega Newt Scamander
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronni_Right/pseuds/Ronni_Right
Summary: Это началось задолго до того, как Ньют достиг возраста вступления в брак. Наверно еще тогда, когда его мама и мама Персиваля решили, что брак их детей - это та сама штука, в которой они очень-очень нуждаются.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say You Won't Let Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855107) by [Ronni_Right](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronni_Right/pseuds/Ronni_Right). 



Особняк при свете заходящего солнца кажется выплывшим из сказки. Окутанный тенями и редкими бликами света, он будто находится на грани двух миров.

Ньют замирает, с открытым ртом рассматривая эту красоту. Дом огромен и кажется непреступным, но он пропитан магией. Однако эта магия не пугает. Она кажется теплой и укутывает его.

Сзади идущий брат едва на него не наваливается. А мама, заметив, что её младшей сын больше не держит её за руку, возвращается назад и присаживается перед ним на корточки. Её платье шуршит, и Ньют переводит восторженный взгляд на неё. Она улыбается:

\- Вижу, кто-то теперь не так боится идти в гости.

Он смущенно кивает, не произнеся ни слова. Тесей кладёт руки ему на плечи. Их вес придавливает Ньюта к земле, но дарит еще одну точку опоры.

\- Я не боюсь, - все же тихо и неуверенно отвечает он, отводя взгляд.

Он вновь смотрит на поместье. Ему наверно не меньше двухсот лет, и ему хочется облазить этот дом вдоль и поперек. Он не сомневается, что за стенами этого замка скрывается целая страна чудес.

\- Ты храбрее, чем думаешь, Ньютон Скамандер, - шепчет брат.

Ньют запрокидывает голову назад. Тесей тоже улыбается ему, широко и задорно. И Ньют не может сдержать ответной улыбки.

Да. Пусть он вряд ли будет таким же отважным, как и его брат, но когда-нибудь и он проявит себя.

~О~

  Это до смешного просторный бальный зал. И он не отстает от матери, осторожно держа её за край платья, когда она движется через толпу вперед, к красивой даме в белом платье и с черными волосами, убранными в высокую прическу. Рядом с ней стоит совершенно незнакомый ему человек [хотя все эти люди не знакомы ему].  
Ньют хнычет, желая привлечь внимание матери. Он чувствует себя некомфортно в этой одежде, в этом окружении. Все эти странные мужчины и женщины танцуют, разговаривают очень громко и смеются.  
Он чувствует, что кто-то смотрит на него и оборачивается, пытаясь поймать взгляд. Безуспешно.  
Он хочет вернуться домой. Но дом за тысячу миль отсюда. Поэтому, вместо дома, ему хочется вернутся в номер гостиницы, где они живут сейчас.  
\- Какой красивый мальчик, - говорит красивая дама с темно-карими глазами, когда они с мамой наконец-то подходят к ним.

У Джентльмена холодные голубые глаза, и Ньют цепляется за маму еще сильнее.  
\- Это мой младший сын, - мама гладит его по голове, но он отворачивается, избегая взглядов хозяйки этого дома и, возможно, ее мужа, поскольку на их пальцах красуются одинаковые кольца. - Ньют, поприветствуй леди Персефону и господина Освальда, - просит она его.  
\- Добрый вечер, леди Персефона и господин Освальд, - лепечет он.  
Тесей гораздо лучше в такого рода ситуациях, когда необходимы навыки социализации. Но когда они только ступили на порог этого дома, он сказал, что ему нужно найти своего друга, и скрылся в недрах особняка, оставляя Ньюта одного.  
  
Ньюту семь, и он довольно застенчив. Ему трудно смотреть на людей, и особенно говорить с ними, если он не знает их достаточно хорошо.  
  
Мама знает это и говорит:

\- Он застенчивый мальчик, боится толпы.

Он начинает краснеть и, кажется, становится даже краснее, чем его отливающие рыжиной волосы. Он хочет сбежать. Но мама будет его искать и беспокоиться, а он не хочет разочаровать её.  
  
\- Как и другие Омеги, - говорит господин Освальд так, будто презирает омег.  
Это ужасно, думает Ньют. Омеги такие же люди, и этот Освальд глуп, если думает иначе.  
Ньют хочет ударить его, когда господин Освальд внимательно смотрит на него, пожимает плечами, хмыкая.  
\- Избегает людей, слишком мал, слишком застенчив, с не особо привлекательными чертами лица. И рыжий. Он никогда не найдет альфу, - постановляет он.  
  
Ой. Это звучит, как удар. Он чувствует, как слезы собираются в его глазах, и опускает голову. Он не знает, почему мать ничего не говорит. Может быть, она тоже так думает, но, когда он смотрит на нее, он видит огонь в ее глазах, она хочет достать свою палочку, приговаривая что-то вроде "я собираюсь убить твоего мужа, Персефона, и мне совершенно не жаль.".  
Он пугается и крепче цепляется в подол голубого платья. Где Тесей? И это до смешного глупо, потому что они просто пришли на этот праздник, и они единственные британцы среды американцев. И печально вообще знать, что остались люди, считающие, что омеги – лишь придаток к альфам.

\- Освальд, я думаю, ты должен извиниться за свои слова.  
Голос глубок и полон ярости.

Ньют поднимает взгляд, неуверенно и робко. Но оу Мерлин. Это Персиваль Грейвс – друг Тесея и сын леди Персефоны. Он кажется разозленным и магия гудит вокруг него. Ему кажется, что он даже видит отдельные всполохи огненного цвета.

Персиваль высокий, с широкими плечами, темными волосами и такими же темными глазами, которые метают молнии. Он разъярен, магия не выбивается из-под контроля, но дай ей волю – она разрушит всё на своем пути.

Тесей многое рассказывал о своем друге. Они дружили едва ли не с пеленок, и, несмотря на океан, разделявший их, считали друг друга братьями.

На немногочисленных колдографиях он не выглядел так… Великолепно…

Ньют тяжко сглатывает, но не может отвести взгляд. Он не знает, почему, несмотря на злость Персиваля, чувствует себя намного лучше.

\- Почему я должен извиняться за свои мысли? – спрашивает Освальд.

Но Ньют ловит отражение страха в его глазах и голосе. Освальд скрещивает руки на груди в защитном жесте и отходит на шаг назад.

Персваль стоит не так близко, но, кажется заполоняет своей тенью всё свободное пространство.

\- Тебе стоит научиться держать своё мнение при себе, - низко говорит Персиваль.

Некоторые свечи гаснут. Становится как-то мрачновато и волшебники, и волшебницы начинают оборачиваться на них.

\- Я-,  - Освальд пытается возмутиться, но его голос пропадает.

Ньют не видит палочки в руках Грейвса, но потом вспоминает, что тот владеет беспалочковой магией и результаты такого контроля намного выше среднего. А ведь Персивалю, как и Тесею, только семнадцать.

\- Ты сейчас же извинишься. И так и быть я не вышвырну тебя из своего дома, - это угроза, и Ньют не сомневается, что так и произойдет.

Освальд кивает и откашливается, когда Персиваль снимает заклятие.

\- Ньюваль-, - начинает он.

И Ньют одёргивает его с удивительной сталью в голосе:

\- Ньютон. Но для вас – мистер Скамандер.

Он ловит удивленные взгляды мамы и брата, Персефоны, но Персиваль смотрит с легкой ухмылкой.

\- Кхм. Мистер Скамандер, приношу вам свои извинения и беру все свои слова назад, - он не намерен продолжать, но сдавленно охает от боли, и это вынуждает его продолжить: Прошу простить мне мою тупость и недальновидность, - в его глазах виднеются слезы, судя по всему боль действительно нетерпимая.

Или у него низкий болевой порог. В любом случае Ньюта это не слишком беспокоит.

\- Извинения приняты, - с прохладцей говорит он.

Освальд исчезает. Вместе с ним, извиняясь, исчезает и Персефона.

Это очень странная ситуация. Он не знает, куда деться, когда все смотрят на него. Поэтому опускает глаза в пол, прижимается еще больше ближе к маме, чья рука успокаивающе ложится на его голову.

Он ощущает, что кто-то останавливается прямо рядом с ним. Всего в нескольких дюймах. Этот кто-то приятно пахнет и Ньют втягивает носом воздух.

\- Привет, Ньют. Можно я буду так тебя называть? – теперь этот голос мягкий и вкрадчивый.

Персиваль опустился на корточки и смотрит прямо на него. Ньют смотрит в ответ. Черные глаза завораживают.

Ньют кивает. А затем запоздало говорит:

\- Спасибо.

\- Не за что. Он глупец и тебе не стоит воспринимать всерьез то, что говорят такие, как он. Омеги как сияющие в драгоценностях камни, - Персиваль улыбается ему.

И Ньют краснеет опять.

\- Хочешь посмотреть на рыб в пруде за домом? – интересуется Персиваль.

Глаза Ньюта восторженно загораются. И он с энтузиазмом кивает головой:

\- Очень-очень.

Он думает, что Персиваль попросит кого-нибудь сопроводить его. Или, вызвавшись сам, протянет ему руку, но он раскрывает свои объятия. И Ньют не ожидает этого. Но он не мешкая цепляется за шею Персиваля и оказывается в воздухе буквально за считанные секунды.

Мама и Тесей смотрят удивленными широко открытыми глазами. Ему не так просто начать доверять кому-нибудь. И удивительно, что он вообще так легко вступил с кем-то в контакт. Но Персиваль держит его крепко, в его объятиях тепло, а еще от него так приятно пахнет, что Ньют не особо теперь хочет по крайней мере на сегодня расставаться с Персивалем.


	2. Chapter 2

Солнце светит настолько ярко, что на миг ослепляет, и он издает слишком несчастливый стон, прячась в кокон из одеял, когда мама влетает в его комнату и распахивает шторы.

Последние несколько дней на улице удивительно солнечная погода, не характерная для зимы их региона. Но даже это не радует Ньюта. Ему тесно в своем теле, чужие прикосновения оставляют на коже настолько неприятные ощущения, что он лишний раз и не выходит на улицу, прячась в библиотеке или своей комнате, чтобы не попасться кому-нибудь на глаза.

Он закрывает глаза, надеясь урвать еще пару минут сна. Но сон как рукой сметает, когда мама говорит:

\- Ты поедешь со мной на Рождестве в Нью-Йорк.

Что же. Он вполне ожидал этого, поэтому он выпутывается из кокона одеял: мама стоит на пороге его комнаты, опираясь на косяк плечом, и с интересом разглядывает его.

Её вопрос и не похож на вопрос. Как и не похож на констатацию факту. Если бы он не знал её так хорошо, то подумал бы, что у него есть какая-то альтернатива. Но её определённо нет. Она ни за что не оставит его одного в Лондоне на время праздников, как бы он не уверял, что справится сам.

\- У меня разве есть выбор? – интересуется он, окидывая маму быстрым взглядом.

На её платье виднеются мокрые пятна от растаявшего снега, а в густых темно-рыжих волосах застряло перо гиппогрифа. И она кажется усталой: разведение животных и уход за ними никогда не был легкой работой.

\- Ты и сам знаешь ответ на этот вопрос, - отвечает она.

Она выглядит так, будто хочет попросить прощение за то, что не может дать ему той свободы, которую он хочет. Он видит сожаление в её зеленых глазах.

Она не сожалеет, что её младший сын так нелюдим и предпочитает животных другим подросткам его возраста.

Она лишь боится того, какие последствия в будущем это может принести. Когда-нибудь она не сможет быть рядом, и ей безумно хочется, чтобы её сын не был один.

Ньют не знает, почему она так этого страшиться. Ему хорошо наедине с самим собой.  Он не боится одиночества.

**-** В любом случае мы не пробудем там слишком долго, - говорит она уже на пороге, собираясь выходить из его комнаты. – После Рождества мне нужно вернуться в Лондон обратно. Но, если ты захочешь, сможешь остаться, - она подмигивает ему и уходит.

Она знает.

Как знает и леди Персефона.

Они знают, что ему нравится Персиваль. И ему становится очень стыдно, когда он вспоминает, что не постоянно крутился около Перси каждый раз, когда он оказывался в поле его зрения. Персиваль никогда его не прогонял, но и счастливым от такого внимания он не выглядел.

У него была своя жизнь, в которой маленькому мальчику Ньютону не было место.

По крайней мере, с тех пор как Ньюту исполнилось тринадцать, оказываясь в Нью-Йорке, он старался не попадаться Персивалю на глаза.

Это было какой-то детской влюбленностью, потому что Грейвс был первым не родственником защитившим его от злых слов. Он всего лишь проявил сочувствие, заботу и интерес, а маленький Ньют отчего-то поддался обаянию Перси, который просто защитил омегу от необоснованных оскорблений.

Они жили на разных континентах. Встречались по воле обстоятельство всего пару раз в год, и в такие дни Ньют не отходил от Перси ни на шаг. Он всегда молчал, но незримой тенью следовал за Перси по крайней мере в особняке.

Ньют заливается румянцем, радуясь, что то время прошло. По крайней мере он надеется, что сможет посмотреть в глаза Персивалю не краснея за своё детское поведение.

~О~

Ему семь. И он слишком взбудоражен после сегодняшнего вечера.  Слова не выходят у него из головы.  А когда он засыпает, мистер Освальд приходит к нему во сне и говорит, что ему суждено умереть в одиночестве. Рядом с ним стоит Персиваль.  Но только он не возражает, а хмуро кивает на каждое слово, подтверждая сказанное.  Он холодно смотрит на него, еще раз кивает, разворачивается и уходит, оставляя его одного. 

Ньют просыпается с мокрыми от слез щеками.  Он издает хрип, пытается вдохнуть больше воздуха, но не получается.  Он напуган. Тьма настолько густая, что он не видит даже свои пальцы. Он хочет кричать, но получаются какие-то задушенные хрипы. 

Он не знает, что делать, но тут открывается дверь и на пороге стоит Персиваль.  На кончике его палочки горит свет, и Ньют расслабляется. 

Он вдыхает воздух полной грудью и вытирает слезы.

\- Что случилось?  - Персиваль сканирует взглядом помещение, а затем подлетает к нему и присаживается на край кровати, чтобы узнать, почему Ньют расстроен.

\- Мне снился страшный сон, - Ньют трет кулачками глаза, выбирается из кровати и тянет руки к Перси, безмолвно прося его об поддержки. 

Грейвс обнимает его.  И Ньют не задумывается о том, почему ему так легко доверять. 

\- Можешь побыть со мной, пока я не усну? - интересуется он.

Персиваль согласно кивает, убирает со влажного лба мокрые кудри:

\- Я буду охранять твой сон, - он скидывает свои ботинки, не выпуская Ньюта, и усаживается удобнее, опираясь о спинку кровати и накрывает их обоих пледом. 

\- Спасибо, Персиваль, - сонно шепчет Ньют.

\- Не за что, малыш, - отзывается Перси. 

Он придерживает его за спину и ладонь кажется такой большой, что это должно пугать. 

Но Ньют спит спокойно. 

~О~

Ему восемь, когда ему представляют Тину и Куини Голдстейн.  Они двоюродные племянницы Персефоны, и она взяла их под свое крыло, когда их родители умерли от драконьей оспы. Тина старше его на два года, а Куини тоже восемь.

Тина смотрит настороженно, крепко держа сестру за руку. Куини же более воодушевленно относится к новому знакомству.  Она дружелюбно улыбается.  Но единственное, о чем может думать Ньют: теперь мне придется бороться за внимание Перси? Ньют вцепляется ему в руку, сжимает ладонь, и Перси фыркает и закатывает глаза, уловив его настроение. Он действительно понимает, зачем Ньют устраивает это показательное выступление. Но ему так же следует поговорить с мальчиком об этом.

Он склоняется к нему:

\- Тебе нужно заводить новых друзей, Ньют.  Но обещаю, я всегда буду рядом, когда ты будешь нуждаться во мне. 

Персиваль вселяет уверенность. 

И так Ньют заводит своих первых друзей. 

~О~

Ему девять.  Он озирается по сторонам, пытаясь выловить взглядом маму из разношерстной толпы.  Но ее нигде нет.  Он ведь только на секунду замер около витрин с совами!

Волшебники и ведьмы двигаются так быстро, проносясь мимо.  Он пытается окликнуть хоть кого-нибудь, но никто не слышит его.   Ему становится жарко, кровь приливает к лицу и дышать становится труднее.  Звуки улицы: стук шагов, разговоры, крики птиц - становятся всё громче и громче.  Он чувствует, как магия бурлит в его крови. 

Шум усиливается. 

Людей становится больше.

Он закрывает лицо руками и оглушительно кричит, чувствуя, как за спиной разбивается витрина.  Он ждет, что осколки упадут на него, но ничего не происходит.  Он видит чью-то тень, скрывшую его.  И медленно запрокидывает голову назад.

Персиваль хмурится, но с облегчением выдыхает и присаживается на корточки.  Осколки на тротуаре медленно начинают собираться в цельное стекло. Ведьмы и волшебники возвращаются к рутине, ведь всплеск магии у ребенка - обычное дело. 

\- Никогда так не пугай нас, Ньютон, - Перси сдавливает его в объятиях до хруста костей. 

Ньют молчит, крепко вцепившись в чужие плечи.

Он бы и рад пообещать не пугать, но он не может и слова вымолвить.

Как будто знает, что, если даст это обещание, то нарушит его не единожды. 

~О~

Ему десять.  Он гуляет один на замерзшем пруду.  Уже начинает смеркаться, но на улице так здорово, что ему не хочется уходить.  Тина и Куини слегли с простудой, и ему скучно.  Он перепрыгивает с одного темного на другое светлое пятно, когда слышит хруст.

Затем становится ужасно холодно. Одежда намокает сразу же.  Он пытается плыть, пытается махнуть руками или хотя бы пошевелить конечностями, но ничего не выходит. В него как будто втыкают тысячи иголочек.  Дышать становится нечем.

Его утягивает на дно. Ледяная вода обволакивает его. Когда это происходит уже становится не так холодно. Он теряет чувствительность и просит Мерлина, чтобы это всё быстрее закончилось.

И это заканчивается. Что-то обхватывает его поперек туловища, и он пытается брыкаться, думая, что это какое-нибудь чудовище. Затем он чувствует знакомую магию, и он распахивает глаза: Персиваль, перехватив его за талию, быстро плывет в сторону огромной дырки во льду. У него на голове полупрозрачный пузырь, и когда Ньют немного сосредотачивается, то у него тоже точно такой же.

А через пару секунд, они оказываются на поверхности, и Перси трансгрессирует вместе с ним в гостиную. От перепада температур и от страха, который проявил себя только теперь, его трясет. Он хочет спросить, как Грейвс нашел его, но Перси усаживает его на диван, бросает короткое осушающее заклинание на одежду их обоих, роняет, что Ньют провалился под лёд на озере и под шум, поднявшийся в гостиной исчезает.

~О~

Ему одиннадцать, когда он едва не погибает, съеденный Акромантулом. Паук огромен. Размером с магловского молодого индийского слона. Его челюсти клацают перед самым его носом, когда вспышка света ослепляет чудовище.

\- Мерлин, Ньют. Эти твари не зря отмечены как смертельные! – Персиваль появляется из ниоткуда.

И Ньют привычно хватается за его руку, крича:

\- Перенеси нас куда-нибудь подальше.

Перси хмыкает, но через секунду они уже в коридоре особняка.

Это не сама лучшая его вылазка, думает Ньют, разглядывая мыски своих ботинок. Ему не нужно было так далеко забираться в лес, но кто же ожидал, что он забредет на территорию колонии пауков.

Он чувствует прожигающий насквозь взгляд Персиваля. Тот похож на грозное грозовое облако, готовые метать молнии. От него исходит угроза, и Ньют кидает на него робкий взгляд из-под опушенных ресниц и отросшей челки:

\- Прости? Я не хотел? – последние звучит больше как вопрос.

Он не хотел неприятностей. Но неприятности – его второе имя.

\- Как ты собираешься дожить до преклонных лет, если уже сейчас в твои десять лет твоя жизнь находилась под угрозой куда больше раз, чем у среднестатистического аврора? – неторопливо спрашивает он.

Он впервые так хорошо ощущает, насколько Персиваль силен как в магическом плане, так и в своем статусе альфы. Он не делает ничего. Просто стоит и смотрит, но эта сила давит на омегу, вынуждая в подчинении поднять голову и повернуть её слегка, открывая доступ к шее.

Это непроизвольный жест. Он не контролирует его, но Грейвс тяжело вздыхает и проводит руками по лицу:

\- Отвечай.

\- Ты всегда будешь меня спасать, – говорит Ньют первое, что приходит на ум.

И Перси дергается, как тяжелого удара. Он не смотрит на него. Цепляется взглядом в одну точку и холодно говорит:

\- Мне придется рассказать твоей матери о всех твоих приключениях. Я думаю, что она решит, как удержать тебя тех опасностей, которых ты, не ища, находишь.

~О~

В двенадцать он оказывается в передряге по чистой случайности. Он идет в МАКУСА, чтобы навестить Тесея. Но на входе кто-то хватает его, приставляет палочку к его шее и кричит:

\- Я убью этого парня, если вы сейчас же не отпустите Лестера Хигса!

Ньют слышал об Лестере Хигсе. Тот был известным поставщиком черно-магических артефактов, и авроры гонялись за ним несколько лет.

Вокруг них скапливается все больше и больше людей. Кто-то пытается колдовать, но волшебник позади него реагирует быстрее. Заклинание вспарывает кожу на его шее. Он чувствует сочащуюся кровь, быстро пропитывающую рубашку и боль, медленно расползающуюся по телу.

\- Видите, я не шучу. Убью этого мальчишку без сожаления, если кто-то из вас сделает неверное движение, - он говорит громко.

Ньют не решается посмотреть вверх. Мужчина пахнет зловонно. Как будто он только что-то выбрался из какой-нибудь помойки. 

\- Это случайно не брат Тесея?

Слышит он в толпе.

\- Может быть. Такой же рыжий.

\- Да, это точно.

\- Срочной найдите Тесея!

\- Так ты у нас братец Тесея? – мужчина смеется так, будто потерял свой рассудок. – Какой удачный у меня сегодня день. А ведь это твой братец посадил моего брата. Да вы даже не американцы. Британские суки, - он надавливает палочкой на рану сильнее, вспарывая еще больше кожи. – Интересно, он выберет твоё благополучие или останется на страже закона?

Ньют все же запрокидывает голову. Маг позади него действительно выглядит безумно. У него голубые глаза с лопнувшими капиллярами, длинные спутанные каштановые волосы и борода, растущая клочьями.

\- Он убьет тебя, - шипит Ньют.

Он совсем не уверен в этом.

Мужчина опять безумно смеется.

\- Он прав, - Тесей возникает перед ними буквально из ниоткуда. – Отпусти его, и мы сможем договориться.

Тесей держит палочку наготове. Его поза выжидающая, он кинется в атаку в любой подходящей момент, но его пока нет. Хватка на горле Ньюта слишком сильная. Да и он уже чувствует головокружение, и, если он попытается предпринять что-нибудь, у него просто не хватит сил.

\- Не думаю, что мы сможем договориться. Ты знаешь, кто мне нужен. А еще в качестве моральной компенсации я заберу твоего брата, - от мага исходит агрессия и злость. - Он ведь омега. Я чувствую его запах, - и с каждым словом и вдохом, когда он говорит о Ньюте, в этом преступнике просыпается желание, которое пугает Ньюта.  - Он еще юн, но даю руку на отсечение, что, когда он станет старше, альфы с него не захотят слезать.

Голова кружиться, и Ньют начинает проваливаться в темноту. Он видит, как Персиваль расталкивает толпу, приближаясь к ним. У Ньюта двоиться в глазах, но ему кажется, что Грейвс как будто окружен огненной аурой. Персиваль громко и властно говорит:

\- Никто не смеет причинять ему боль. Авада Кедарва!

И Ньют падает в черную пропасть.

~О~

Ему тринадцать, когда сила Персиваля выходит из-под контроля, сжигая едва ли не половину квартала. Грейвс прижимает его к себе, и магия, принимая Ньюта за часть Перси, минует его стороной и превращает в горстку пепла группу волшебников-насильников, в чьих лапах оказался Скамандер.

Это пугающе. То, какая сильная магия сосредоточена в теле Грейвса.

Ньют тяжело сглатывает, глядя на Персиваля, который загнанно дышит. У Грейвса дрожат руки, его мелко трясет, и он падает на колени, держась за голову.

\- Тише, Персиваль, - Ньют аккуратно гладит альфу по темным густым волосам. – Успокойся. Мы с тобой в безопасности. Никакой опасности нет.

Он не так много знает о природе альф и омег. Но ему кажется, что сейчас в нем говорит омега. Этим обволакивающим мягким голосом, призывая альфу успокоиться. Альфы известны как защитники. И нет ничего удивительно в том, что Персиваль так отреагировал. Он всегда ревностно относился к закону и своим обязанностям.

Пожар медленно затухает. Но чужая магия просачивается сквозь него, проверяет его целостность. И Ньют замирает от этого ощущения.

Его собственная магия поёт от этого.

Это удивительно.

\- Персиваль, мне надо, чтобы ты пришел в себя, - тихо и медленно говорит он.

Персиваль сейчас похож на опасного хищника, загнанного в угол.

Но Грейвс наконец поднимает на него свой взгляд, и Ньют отчего-то понимает: что бы не случилось, этот хищник никогда него не обидит.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Он знал, что этот день настанет. Этот разговор рано или поздно должен был состояться. Но он надеялся на то, что она отложит его еще на пару лет.

Он только одернул рукава белоснежной рубашки, в манжетах которой красовались платиновые запонки, когда кто-то деликатно постучал в дверь, и, дождавшись его усталого:

\- Войдите, - появился на пороге его комнаты.

Это был их домовой эльф – Скруиж. Он поклонился и только затем озвучил цель своего визита:

\- Леди Грейвс хочет поговорить с вами, Мастер, - Скруиж был во главе их домовых эльфов, и эта позиция была той причиной, почему он всегда держался более уверенно и спокойно, чем остальные домовики.

Ну что же. Этот день настал. Он мог отговориться делами, которые занимали всё его время, но Персефона была его матерью, и он не мог просто взять и закрыть глаза на её просьбу.

К тому же сегодня был выходной, и он не обязан был проводить своё время на работе. Это был его проблема: он был отчаянным трудоголиком, но именно его трудоголизм вывел его на передовые позиции в Конгрессе.

У него была известная фамилия, но она была лишь одним из средств его карьерного роста.

Скруиж дождался его кивка и, с негромким хлопком, исчез.

Персиваль еще раз посмотрел в зеркало, окидывая себя изучающим взглядом. Он выглядел немного усталым [работа 24/7 без выходных и праздников], но в целом - неплохо: пошитый на заказ костюм сидел идеально, зачесанные назад волосы не казались прилизанными, а взгляд был уверенным и цепким.

Он был представителем двух могущественных родов, и пусть пока он не всегда ощущал себя могущественным, никому об этом знать было не обязательно. Даже его матери.

~О~

Она ждала его в своем кабинете, где обычно занималась своими делами.

После смерти отца Персиваль сам занимался всеми вопросами, которые касались финансовой стороны их жизни.  Мама же вела переписку, занималась благотворительностью и помогла в организации приемов разного уровня.

Они не часто встречались в этом кабинете. Они обычно проводили редкие вечера вдвоем в гостиной около камина с разными напитками. Иногда алкогольными, иногда нет. Такие вечера с каждым годом случались все реже и реже.

\- Доброе утро, мама, - он зашел в кабинет не стучась, поцеловал её в щеку и занял один из стульев напротив письменного стола, во главе которого сидела Персефона.

Она, как и обычно, выглядела потрясающе в длинном темно-красном платье с кружевными рукавами.

\- Мне кажется, или ты с каждым днем все больше молодеешь? – с нежностью в голосе поинтересовался он, делая ей комплимент.

Она рассмеялась, откидывая с лица темные длинные завивавшиеся на концах волосы, слегка краснея:

\- Если бы ты был чаще дома, ты бы знал, каких усилий это стоит, - она смотрела на него с этой материнской заботой в глазах, что он действительно на миг пожалел, что шесть лет назад, поступив на службу в МАКУСА, приобрел квартиру в центре Нью-Йорка и переехал.  

\- Думаю, и без этих усилий ты будешь выглядеть прекрасно, - он поудобней откинулся на спинку стула, зная, что разговор будет не из легких.

\- Но я позвала тебя не для разговоров о моей красоте, - её улыбка не исчезла, но теперь она была слишком настороженной, да и намекала больше о том, что они собирались обсудить важные дела.  

Как будто Персиваль в любой момент может встать и уйти.

~О~

Она знала, что такие разговоры раздражают его. Поэтому, спустя пару неловких попыток поговорить с ним на эту тему, она решила отложить Разговор до лучших времен. 

Она впервые подняла вопрос его женитьбы совсем вскользь. Ему тогда было всего тринадцать. В тот год умер отец, а Персиваль стал главой рода.

Он помнил, как она смотрела на семейный склеп, где похоронили её мужа, крепко держа его за руку. Персиваль стоически сдерживал слезы, а вот мама изредка вытирала глаза платком.

Брак его родителей вначале был браком по расчету. Но после того как они увидели друг друга всего за день до свадьбы и полюбили друг друга, не зная друг о друге практически ничего, это стало куда больше, чем просто брак по расчету.

Она горевала, но её лицо озарила счастливая улыбка, когда она обратилась к нему:

\- Я не буду говорить, что наш с твоим отцом брак был идеальным. Да и не один брак нельзя назвать полностью счастливым. Но я любила всего его, с его достоинствами и раздражающими меня недостатками. У меня не было возможности выбрать кого-то другого, потому что наши родители решили все за нас, но у тебя эта возможность будет. И я хочу, чтобы ты никогда не пожалел о своём выборе.

 

Она подмечала его скучающий вид, когда кто-то на каком-нибудь званном обеде или ужине поднимал вопросы брака.

Иногда он действительно был раздражен тем, что кто-то настойчиво предлагал ему своих детей, как будто те были очень ценным призом.

Но чаще он просто уходил, едва разговор заходил о женитьбе/замужестве/брака.

 

Персефона все же подняла этот вопрос вновь. Дважды. А после прекратила попытки.

 

В первый раз такой разговор состоялся, когда ему семнадцать. Она находилась тогда под влиянием своего второго мужа Освальда, который кичился своими старыми отмирающими взглядами на общество, где ранние браки были нормой.

Начало двадцатого века ознаменовалось тем, что омеги получили те же права, что имели альфы и беты. Они получили возможность посещать школы, иметь свое мнение и, что самое важное, самим выбирать свою судьбу. 

Он ненавидел Освальда всей своей душой. Он видел его не так часто, но эти древние взгляды на мир, его желание показать своё превосходство, потому что он был альфой, жутко выводили Персиваля из себя. 

Омеги считались редкостью, и, если семья заполучала оную, для них открывались многие ранее закрытые двери. Считалось, что омеги не были особо сильны в магическом плане, но, связывая себя с альфой, делали его намного сильнее. Омеги не были слабыми, их просто не обучали должным образом, подавляя их силу. Их продавали как ценных зверушек, а альфы, проводя ритуал связывания, выкачивали из них практически все силы.

 

Затем случился этот инцидент на дне рождении, когда он облил грязью омегу, и с тех пор каждый раз, когда Грейвс видел Освальда, он гасил в себе желание надуть его как воздушный шарик и отправить в свободное плаванье по облакам. Желательно – грозовым. Он ненавидел задир, таких как Освальд. 

\- Персиваль, я думаю, тебе стоит задуматься о женитьбе. Ты же знаешь, что _правильный_ омега только увечит твою силу. Ты силен и без омеги, но, если на твоей стороне будет омега, это определённо даст тебе шанс занять высокую должность в Конгрессе, - она излагала не свои идеи, от которых сама же никогда не была в восторге.

Но она была так безмятежно спокойна, что он заметил, что что-то было неладно.

[А что-то действительно было неладно, потому что этот ублюдок приворожил её любовным зельем и два года вытягивал из неё деньги. Перси невероятно повезло, когда он наткнулся на эту крысу, добавляющего зелье в бокал вина, из которого пила мама.] 

Перед его взором возник маленький напуганный семилетний Ньют, доверчиво обнимающий его за шею. Его восторженные голубо-зеленые глаза, когда Персиваль привел его к пруду со всевозможными рыбами, большими и маленькими. 

В тот знаменательный вечер Тесей нашел его, в одиночестве стоящего возле одной из колон в бальном зале.  Он выглядел взволновано и едва не уронил свой бокал с шампанским, указывая в сторону своей матери Клементины:

\- Смотри. Первый выход в свет моего младшего брата.

И Персиваль замер, как громом пораженный, когда увидел маленького омегу, жмущегося к матери.  Он как коршун следил за омегой. Он отметил недружелюбный взгляд Освальда, и, не отдавая себе отчета в действия, направился в сторону омеги с единственной мыслью в голове – защищать. 

\- Мама, я думаю, что мне рано думать о женитьбе. И если уж на то пошло, я не собираюсь выбирать _правильного_ омегу только для того, чтобы забраться выше по карьерной лестнице, - отрезал он.

Он приходил в гнев от одной мысли использования Ньюта в качестве средства достижения своей цели. Нет. Он не был оппортунистом. И он бы не стал использовать его для защиты убеждений, которые были даже не его.

  - Было бы низко с моей стороны пользоваться своей _связью_ только для получения власти, - он смотрел прямо на Освальда, с ненавистью, пылавшей в глазах, отчего бокал в руке другого альфы лопнул, облив его красной жидкостью.

 

_Связь_ была сакральной. Он не хотел использовать её только для того, чтобы стать у руля. 

~О~ 

Он всегда знал, что отличается от других своих сверстников. 

Дело было не только в том, что его предки были из первых двенадцати мракоборцев или Священных двадцати восемь:

он был наследником Гондульфус Грейвса и был частью семьи Блэков по материнской линии. Сотни величественных предков стояли за его спиной. Он не мог не стать частью истории.

Семья Грейвсов на протяжении многих лет принимала активной участие в магической политической жизни Америки. Они творили истории и тайно [как Серые Кардиналы], и публично. 

Дело было по большей части в том, что он всегда был вдумчивым, обстоятельным и ответственным. Его натура альфы проявляла себя во властности и амбициозности. 

Он не хотел, чтобы его фамилию перестали произносить с трепетом и страхом. Он хотел уважения. Он хотел делать всё правильно.

Он хотел быть хороший волшебником. И чтобы семья гордилась им. 

Поэтому он всегда старался быть лучшим. 

И он был лучшим: в школе, затем в корпусе авроров. Он быстро дослужился до звания старшего мракоборца. Следующим его шагом было кресло директора отдела защиты магического правопорядка. Или Директора Магической безопасности.

В любом случае он был готов занимать эти две позиции. 

Он помнил с какими интересом на него смотрели, когда он ступил на символ гордиевого узла, находящийся посреди каменного пола.

Они смотрела с интересом не только потому что, что он был новеньким, а потому что:

\- Это же Грейвс. Сын директора отдела международного магического сотрудничества. 

\- У него же мама из британской аристократии. Посмотри, он сам как будто маленький лорд. 

И еще шепот, обсуждающий его, пока громкий рев Вампуса не оглушил добрую половину присутствующих. 

Он действительно был войном. Но он всегда думал, прежде чем делать. Он был тактиком и стратегом и редко шел на поводу у своих чувств.

Иногда его называли холодным и отчуждённым. И у него было не так много друзей, но те, кого он называл своими друзьями, всегда знали, что на него можно положиться.

Несмотря на эту отчуждённость, он был старостой факультета.

И даже спустя годы за ним все равно шли, чувствуя в нем яркого лидера. 

~О~ 

Он все же идет на поводу своих чувств, когда дело касается Ньюта. У них разница в десять лет, но каждый раз, когда омега оказывается рядом инстинкты Персиваля кричат – _моё, мой омега, пометить, не подпускать никого близкого._

В Ньюте тоже есть это чувство собственности.

_Он вспоминает, какой крепкой была хватка на его руке, когда омегу знакомили с сёстрами Голдстейн._

_И как Ньют не отходил от него ни на шаг, когда Персиваль был рядом._

 

Однажды он бледнеет у Пиквери на глазах. Он как будто резко оказывается в ледяной воде без возможности выбраться. _Страшно. Больно. Умереть._ Это не его желания. И он знает, что происходит. Он аппарирует, представляя Ньюта, вытаскивает его воды, возвращает матери и исчезает, не сказав ни слова.

 

Между ними формируется связь.

Это пугает Персиваля до ужаса и дрожи коленок.

Потому что у него до Ньюта были ничего не значащие связи.

Он понимает, что омега мал, но даже когда он достигнет совершеннолетия он не захочет быть привязанным к одному месту.

Ньют сам однажды рассказал, что хочет путешествовать, хоть изучать магических животных. Он не хочет иметь какой-нибудь якорь.

Персиваль ощущает себя этим якорем.

 

_Связь_ проявляет себя не так часто. Она не крепкая, они живут далеко друг от друга. Но когда Ньют оказывается в Штатах, то всегда находит себе приключения. Смертоносные животные, не менее опасные волшебники – Ньют магнит для неприятностей.

 

Он не отдает отчёт своим действиям, когда убивает Хигса, обещающего забрать Ньюта. Мозг отключается и это инстинкт альфы, защищающего своё, управляет его действиями. Он держит Ньюта в своих объятиях и рычит на всех, пока Тесей кое-как не уговаривает его отдать Ньюта колдмедикам.  Он приходит в себя в кабинете президента. Тот слишком понимающе разглядывает его сквозь стекла своих очков.

\- Это то, о чём я думаю, мистер Грейвс?

Президент Хадсон знает, о чем говорит. Его связи с его омегой больше шестидесяти лет.  Он сам скорее всего бывал на месте Перси.

\- Да, - кивает Перси.

Он не собирается ничего объяснять. Он сделал одолжение обществу, убив одного из Хигсов. От их преступлений погибло так много волшебников и волшебниц! Персиваль ни о чем не жалеет.

\- Думаю, этому малышу повезло с альфой, - Хадсон дружелюбно улыбается и кивает в сторону двери, отпуская. – Я улажу все вопросы.

И уже практически на выходе Президент добавляет:

\- Мне приятно знать, что нашу страну охраняете вы, мистер Грейвс. Вас ждет великое будущее.

\- Спасибо, - Персиваль сухо кивает, больше обеспокоенный состоянием Ньюта, чем своими перспективами. 

~О~ 

Персиваль превосходно контролировал свою магию.

В детстве у него были оплошности. Однажды он чуть не спалил поместье, несколько раз разрушал что-нибудь, едва не затопил половину школы. Но с возрастом сила в нем дремала, пробуждаясь только частью, когда он колдовал. 

Все немного меняется, когда магия выходит из-под контроля. Он видит только темную рубашку Ньюта, когда огромные огненные кольца, подобно взбешенным змеям сметают всё на своем пути, оставляя огонь и разрушения, пока он не концентрируется достаточно, чтобы запереть магию внутри себя. 

Она обжигает и его, возвращаясь к нему. Он чувствует, как её яростные всполохи успокаиваются, когда достигают омегу. Ньют просит его успокоиться, но он дрожит, пытаясь совладать с собой, его голова раскалывается, и он падает на колени, зажимая голову руками.

Он ощущает, как эти огненные кольца вьются вокруг него, жаля. 

\- Тише, Персиваль, - рука на его голове успокаивает, а нежный голос усмиряет. – Успокойся. Мы с тобой в безопасности. Никакой опасности нет. 

\- Персиваль, мне надо, чтобы ты пришел в себя, - просит его Ньют.

И он поднимает на него свой взгляд: Ньют застенчиво улыбается. Но он не боится. 

~О~ 

Но начинает избегать его.

И это настолько ранит Персиваля, что он не знает, как избавиться от этой боли.

~О~ 

Он бы хотел нахохлиться и надуть губы, как обиженный ребенок, но он был взрослым успешным волшебником. А когда мама спокойно сказала:

\- Я помню, что обещала не вмешиваться в твою жизнь. Но у тебя же её ведь совсем нет. Ты так редко выбираешься куда-нибудь. Да и я прекрасно знаю, что все эти приемы тебе не по душе.

Он все же передумал говорить о том, что ему это не надо. Он знал, что она всегда мечтала о большой семье, но все её беременности заканчивались выкидышами.  К тому же он просто не мог сказать ей, что единственный, кому он готов предложить себя и свою фамилию – небезызвестный ей Ньютон Скамандер, младший сын её лучшей подруги.

\- Ладно, - наконец сказал он без особого энтузиазма.

Но мама сразу же посветлела и приободрилась. Взмахом волшебной палочки она призвала стопку золотистых папок [золотой – цвет омег], и они легли прямо перед ним.

Он скептически осмотрел эти папки. Их было немного – всего шесть. А ведь он мог навскидку назвать больше имен. Мама все-таки берегла его нервы.  

\- Я смотрю, ты подготовилась, - он вертел верхнюю папку, рассматривая её, не особо горя желанием открывать.

\- О, мне труда не составило, - её ответ прозвучал как-то застенчиво.

Да. У неё были свои связи. Он никогда об этом не забывал.

\- Только лучшие из лучших, - добавила она.

Она смотрела немного напряженно, когда он все же рискнул открыть первую папку. С фотографии на него смотрел Эдмунд Джордан, который пытался отравить его, когда они оба были на четвертом курсе. Мама об этом не знала, но вот он запомнил этого омегу на всю жизнь.

\- Нет, - он отрицательно покачал головой, отложив папку в сторону.

И, предвидя её вопрос «почему?», сказал:

\- Я согласился просмотреть эти файлы, но я не собираюсь отвечать на вопрос, почему отвергаю эти кандидатуры.

Она только кивнула головой, не решаясь оспаривать его решение. Редко кто на самом деле решался его оспаривать.  

Эмери и Джозеф Николсоны были симпатичными и вполне адекватными, на два года младше, только вот ходили слухи, что они больше были заинтересованы друг в друге, чем в альфах.

Четвертый кандидат был младше на три года. И он сразу же откинул папку, вопрошающе глядя на маму, которая совсем невинно пила чай, следя за его реакцией.

\- Серьезно? Ты разве не помнишь, что этот самый Родерик Майлс опоил меня любовным зельем, отчего я неделю ухаживал за ним, а затем едва не переспал. Благослови Мерлин Серафину, что она заметила, что со мной что-то не так.    

\- Ой, - она вскрикнула как-то совсем притворно, совсем без стыда в черных глазах. – Совсем про этом забыла.

Он придержал при себе комментарий про то, что это явно не лучшие из лучших. Он не знал, какая там информация написана про этих омег. И тем более он не хотел узнавать их ближе. Потому что точно знал, что отвергнет всех, кроме одной.

Он защищал закон! Он не должен был его нарушать. Но с каждым годом Ньют становился только краше. Он всегда был милым, но теперь в нем пробуждалась свойственная омегам сексуальность. И Мерлин. Ему не стоит думать об омеге в таком смысле в присутствии своей матери.    

\- Не знаю кто собирал эти досье, но я могу сказать тебе две вещи. Первое, эти омеги не так уж и хороши. А второе, смени своего информатора, - резко отметил он, открывая пятую папку.

Нет. Это было смехотворно! Эшер Робенсон, пусть и был из хорошей семьи, не отличался чистотой помыслов. К своим двадцати годам он успел побывать в постели у многих альф. И пусть его невинная мордашка с голубыми глазами и белыми кудрями смотрелась ангельски, в его глазах были черти.

Он с раздражением уставился на маму, которая совсем безобидно смотрела на него в ответ.

\- Вот это еще лучше, - взмахнул он папкой и громко треснул её по столу, отлаживая к просмотренным. – Ты хочешь, чтобы за спиной твоего сына смеялись, если Робенсон войдет в нашу семью? Им пользуются чаще, чем городскими велосипедами, – ему это все казалось глупой шуткой. - Не думаю, что после этого нас вообще станет кто-нибудь уважать. Если честно, у меня не было желания смотреть на эти кандидатуры, но я решил сделать тебе одолжение. Теперь мне вообще не хочется открывать последний документ. 

Зачем только она тратила свое время на эти бесполезные поиски? Он не думал, что она не знала о том, какие скелеты прячутся в шкафу этих омег.

Она не выглядела оскорбленной. И выглядело это все больше как знатная шутка.  Только вот у него не было настроения на такие глупые вещи. Потому что ему было двадцать пять. Он не был стар, но иногда чувствовал себя таким, потому что он нашел своего омегу восемь лет назад, но не мог сделать его своим.

Не мог даже рассказать об этом своему лучшими другу, потому что этот лучший друг убил бы его на месте, ведь омегой был его младший брат.

В комнату без стука вошла Клементина, неся с собой поднос с двумя тарелками с чудесно пахнущем черничным пирогом.

\- Упс. Я помешала? – воскликнула она, оглядывая его сердитое лицо и более умиротворенное лицо Персефоны.

\- Нет. Мы практически закончили, - выдавил Персиваль из себя.

Пирог пах действительно чудесно. А он еще не завтракал, и его живот слабо заурчал.

\- Последний файл и ты свободен, - прошептала мама.

Он закатил глаза, но послушно и очень не спеша притягивая его к себе.

\- Ньют приготовил. Пальчики просто оближешь. Серьезно. Готовит он так, что вставать из-за стола не хочется, - шёпотом поведала Клементина.

Персиваль едва не зарычал. Ручка стула, в которую он вцепился, едва заметно треснула, но дамы обернулись на этот треск. Ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как раскрывать папку. Откуда на него улыбающийся своему смущенной улыбкой полуобнаженный Ньют.    

Он помнил этот день. Они все отправились на пляж этим летом. И Персиваль практически не вылезал из воды, потому что молочная кожа, покрытая веснушками, эти лопатки, эти застенчивые улыбки, рыжие встрепанные волосы и глаза, затягивающие в ловушку.

Ньют действительно не понимал, насколько красив. Он не видел этих взглядов, которые альфы и девушки кидали на него. А Персиваль видел.

И как никогда жалел, что не мог преступить законы, которые он так ревностно защищал.

\- Он несовершеннолетний, - сквозь зубы проговорил он, оторвавшись от фотографии.

Они обе должно быть заметили, _как_ он смотрел, но обе не сделали никакого замечания.

\- Не будет же он вечно несовершеннолетним, - мама пожала плечами, не выглядя при этом пристыженно.

Он видел расчет в её глазах. Если она хотя бы раз видела, какими глазами смотрит её сын на сына подруги, то легко могла догадаться обо всём. А весь этот фарс был для того, чтобы еще раз убедиться в своей правоте.

\- Вот и поговорим об этом тогда, - в запале бросил он.

Это звучало как «вот и поговорим, когда ему исполнится восемнадцать». Он в общем и имел это в виду, но он вскочил со стула, как ошпаренный, едва не уронив него.

\- В смысле поговорим об этом вообще позже. В другой раз, - его уши наверняка пылали.

Он взмахнул рукой: и от папок остался лишь горсть пепла.  

\- Пирога, дорогой? – так, будто ничего не произошло, поинтересовалась Клементина, предлагая ему кусочек и чашку кофе. Он со вздохом принял угощение и дождался, пока дамы не начнут есть. Их разговор перешел на нейтральные темы. Но вот только мысли Перси все еще крутили вокруг недавнего разговора. Тот разговор далек от завершения.

Теперь, когда его мать заимела союзника на своей стороне, разговор повторится. И в конце концов они все же они найдут окончательное решение по этому вопросу. Но пока он делает вид, что он поставил точку в этом нелегком споре.

И это трудно сделать, потому что они точно видели, как он забрал фотографию Ньюта, прежде чем сжечь папки.  

По крайней мере, они достаточно милосердны, чтобы не комментировать его действия или намекать, что они знают.

Но он знал, что он проиграл одну из битв этой грядущей долгой войны.

 


End file.
